


the coals went so wild

by litbynosun



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Canon-typical Mitama Manipulation Tactics, F/F, King and Lionheart, Oral Sex, The Short Life Span Of Magical Girls, fire imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litbynosun/pseuds/litbynosun
Summary: Mitama is able to defend herself now, but she still relies on Momoko to help her fight witches. It's using her, sure, but Momoko is just so kind, and Mitama so lonely.When Momoko is injured fighting a witch for her, Mitama takes the opportunity to get her to spend the night. Who wouldn't want a little quality time with the Coordinator?
Relationships: Togame Momoko/Yakumo Mitama
Kudos: 21





	the coals went so wild

**Author's Note:**

> Mitama said, "Momoko, you're going to have to protect me your whole life," and I went wild.  
> It's sex. It's mostly sex.  
> Warning that there's a lot of talk of exchanging fighting and protection for sexual favors, if that bugs you.  
> Title from "Furnace Room Lullaby" by Neko Case.  
> Thanks to Keith @sparklecryptid for encouraging me on this.

Team Momoko were the most common visitors to Mitama's shop, and Momoko herself came even more often than the rest of her team. Often they burst in, Rena and Kaede bickering and Momoko soothing, but sometimes they practically fell into Mitama's lap.

That was what happened then.

Witch fighting clearly hadn't gone well that day. Kaede and Rena seemed fine, if winded and scared, but they supported Momoko between them, letting her lean on them until they could deposit her into her usual chair.

Mitama, alarmed, grabbed a few select products and rushed over. 

A contusion on her forehead, a slash through her abdomen, a gash on her left arm; all these ailments were quickly categorized. Mitama pressed a grief seed to Momoko's soul gem to remove the possibility of a Doppel; Momoko's was difficult on her body, a rough tug upward and outward that would not only cause destruction in Mitama's shop but would injure her further.

Rena and Kaede scooted backward to let Mitama work. Their faces showed fear, and Rena pretended she wasn’t clutching Kaede’s hands as much as the latter was clutching hers. Momoko sat with her chest heaving with exertion and pain, pliant and placid for once. 

Even in this, she was beautiful. 

"Did you win?" Mitama asked, gentle. She tugged at the fabric of Momoko's blouse. When she peeled the shirt off, Momoko winced slightly, but she let her pull the fabric away from the gashes. A distant part of Mitama’s mind noted the cute little bow at the center of Momoko’s polka dot bra.

"Yes," Momoko said. "Yes, Coordinator, you're safe."

Mitama smiled.

She took the gauze she had brought and pressed it against the stomach wound first and then turned to clean the slice on Momoko’s arm. She imbued the cloth with as much healing magic as she could; magic to kill infection, more precisely. She always had to get clever, when she didn’t want to hurt.

Momoko healed about as quickly as the average magical girl, which meant that when Mitama gently pulled the gauze away from her abdomen after five minutes, the bleeding had stopped and the wound had started to knit. Momoko had a few streaks of blood on her face, and Mitama wiped them off gently.

"I should probably monitor you overnight," Mitama said, ignoring the fact that none of these injuries were even significantly disabling by this point. "Just to be safe! You understand."

She turned to the rest of the team. "Shoo, you two! Don't you have homes to get to? Momoko-chan is safe with me. Don't you trust me? Go home to Pero-chan. Shoo! Shoo!"

They shooed, in a clatter of limbs and satchels. Rena glared over her shoulder as they went, and Kaede gave a shy little wave. 

When the door closed, Momoko cocked her head and tugged Mitama into a better position; their customary pose, side by side on the couch.

"Are you inviting me to stay the night, Coordinator?" she asked. 

Mitama squeezed her hand. Momoko sighed deeply, her body tightening up then relaxing all at once. Mitama pulled back and looked her over; her exhausted face, the grit in her hair.

"I do have a special offer running tonight," Mitama said, clasping her hands in front of her chest. "Massages for purchase, one night only."

"And what's the price?" Momoko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, a discount, for my favorite customer!" Mitama beamed. "It just costs a kiss."

Momoko's mouth curled up on one side. "Coordinator," she said, "You know you don't haveta extort me. You can just ask."

But she leaned over and pressed her mouth to Mitama's, her uninjured arm wrapping around Mitama's waist.

She could feel their chests pressing together, Momoko's biceps firm around her torso. She ran warm, and as Mitama opened her mouth into the kiss she felt the heat of Momoko's hand on her rear. She tasted like sweat and dust. 

"Bath first, I think," Mitama said. "Come here, Momoko."

Momoko took off her clothes with no coyness and no pretense. Mitama picked them all up and placed them in the basket she used to tease the less experienced girls. Momoko glared when her kitty-print panties were placed on top, the seat of honor.

She watched Momoko shower, helped her lather up her hair with shampoo, then combed conditioner through it. It was not a particularly nice shower, living in this repurposed industrial building as it was, but it suited their purposes. 

When Momoko was sparkling clean she hustled her to the tub, already filled with water. It was the work of a moment to heat it with magic, and she steadied Momoko as she stepped in.

"Thanks, Coordinator," Momoko said. "Oh, this is nice." 

She sunk into the warm water, eyes closing.

Mitama rubbed her shoulders for a while, then left to pick up her notebook. 

She made no progress on further inventions. Instead she watched Momoko bathe.

Her wounds had closed up fully by now, leaving only the tender pink gashes of newly healing scars. She watched Momoko turn her head and smile at her, and she smiled back. 

When Momoko rose from the water and stepped out Mitama rose too. The water ran over her naked body, following the curve of her muscles, the depressions and lines of her strong lean self. She had stretch marks on her thighs and stomach, and they shone in the light.

"What now?" Momoko asked. "It's late, Coordinator. Don't you want to sleep?"

She accepted the towel Mitama handed her, scrubbing herself dry briskly. Mitama winked at her. 

"Oh, but Momoko-chan, I've created the most incredible personal lubricant! We must try it."

"Coordinator," Momoko sighed. "All your lube is weird. What's this one?"

"Why, it's very special!" Mitama beamed. "It tingles, and it glows in the dark! Quite fascinating, don't you think? I've outdone myself."

Momoko took the tube from her and turned it over in her hands.

"All right," she said. "But you better not charge me for usin' your product."

"Oh certainly not," Mitama trilled. "You're my favorite customer, this is a loyalty perk!"

"Loyalty perk, huh," Momoko said.

"Yes, yes," Mitama said. "Come, come here."

She made Momoko lie down on her coordination table, turning on the electric blanket as she did. Her body, spread out on the table, made fire start up in Mitama's gut. 

She kissed the dimples in Momoko's lower back and made her turn over to face her. 

"What hurts, Momoko-chan?"

"Ah, everythin'," said Momoko with a sigh. "My arms, mostly. That saber ain't light." 

"I can massage first, or adjust first. Which would you prefer?"

"Adjustment," Momoko said. "Then relaxation."

She presented her soul gem with complete trust.

Mitama looked at her, spread out and naked on her table, on _Mitama's_ table, and burned.

Her transformation was easy, simple.

She reached out a hand and touched.

Falling into someone else's soul was always disorienting at first. Momoko felt so much, cared so much. Mitama felt it all around her. She'd done it hundreds of times, to dozens of girls, but the rush of power, of _seeing,_ always overwhelmed her at first. 

And then the memories came -- Kaede and Rena, school, brothers. Weightlifting. A very interesting new memory of Momoko in her own bed, kneeling, her hand between her thighs, but… best not to get distracted.

Mitama cleaned what she could. She strengthened bonds and affinities. She held Momoko's soul in her hands and made it _stronger._

When she surfaced she let them both breathe for a bit. 

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Hrm," Momoko replied.

Mitama reached out again. She pulled her gloves off one finger at a time and laid her bare hands on Momoko's skin. Then she warmed her latest invention with a little boost of magic.

"Tell me how it feels," she said, spreading some of the substance on Mitama's chest and kneading. "Please remember to be specific! This is a trial run, after all!"

She worked over Momoko's whole body, moving from her chest to her shoulders down to her hands, then from her feet up to her thighs. By the time she was digging her thumbs into Momoko's adductors, the girl was limp and making small noises. She pressed her hands into Momoko's fresh wounds and listened to her grunt.

Mitama placed a hand flat on Momoko's pubic mound, and she wailed, very softly.

"Another service?" Mitama offered.

"What's the cost," whispered Momoko. 

"You have already paid," Mitama replied and slicked her fingers again. 

She climbed, very carefully, on top of the table as well. She unbuttoned her waistcoat and blouse, uncaring about the stains; next time she transformed, it would be clean again. 

She leaned over Momoko, bracing herself with one hand, and reached down with the other.

"You've already paid," she said, as her fingers found wet warmth and pushed in. "You will keep paying."

Her hand rocked back and forth against Momoko's hips, and she shifted upwards herself. Her fingers inside Momoko's warmth, the heel of her palm against her own clit. Gentle, gentle, stoking the embers, bringing them to flame.

After, she let Momoko linger in the embers of warmth for a while, and then supported her, still with her clothes left in the basket, across the floor, towards the personal area and not the work area. 

"You didn't come," she said, eventually, when Mitama had parked her in front of a nice armchair, which she sunk into herself. 

"Oh, how horrible!" Mitama exclaimed, a hand to her chest. She shifted her hips, slid her underwear down to her ankles. 

"We must remedy this immediately, hm?"

"Of course, Coordinator," Momoko said and knelt before Mitama's chair. Mitama settled further into the seat, pulling a dental dam out of her pocket and letting the package flutter to the floor by Momoko's knees. 

Then she spread her legs. A swipe of lube between herself and the dam, and then... It wasn't necessarily easy to make covering herself in clear latex sexy, but she hoped she managed it. Momoko at least could not seem to stop herself from reaching out for Mitama's knees before she'd finished.

Her tongue burned. The new lube tingled. Mitama felt a wildfire growing in her, spreading from where Momoko's mouth on her vulva moved in rhythm.

She clutched at Momoko's loosened hair.

"You will stay with me," she said, half gasping. "Momoko, Momoko. For the rest of your life you will stay with me."

Momoko looked up at her. She raised her arms, lifted Mitama by the hips, so she was supported only by Momoko's hands and the back of the chair. Naked, Mitama could see the muscles flex in her shoulders and chest.

"The rest of your life!" she cried, and came. 

They moved to the futon Mitama kept in her back room, for those times she just wanted to escape her non-magical life for as long as possible. Mitama pressed her back against the wall, and Momoko snuggled up close to her front. From the doorway it would likely look as if Momoko was the only person in the bed, her body shielding Mitama's entirely.

Mitama traced the lines of Momoko's biceps and arms, ran a finger down her abs. There was no real intent behind it, just teasing. 

"For the rest of your life," she whispered. 

"Hmmm," Momoko replied. "Coordinator, you will be safe. I --"

She stopped, shifted. The muscles in her core flexed under Mitama's palm.

"You're the scariest person I've ever met," she said, eventually. "Coordinator, Choseiya-san, do you really need me?"

"Always!" Mitama exclaimed, making her voice pitch offended. "My fighting style is so difficult to maintain, you know. I appreciate everything you do."

"Hmm," said Momoko.

"I should tell you, more," Mitama said. "My strong knight. Momoko, when I chose you, you promised."

Momoko shuddered. 

Mitama sat up, pulling her with her.

"Momoko-chan," she said, staring at her. "I know I have done… many things to atone for. I am sorry, I am sorry, for using you."

Momoko leaned forward. Mitama pulled her downwards until her head was resting on her chest. She felt Momoko's breath, hot between her breasts.

She rocked them gently to and fro.

"You are the kindest person I have ever met. I can't help but rely on you. Momoko-chan, let's sleep. The bed is warm, the heater running. You need to rest."

Momoko turned her head deeper into her chest. Then she pulled back.

"Coordinator, you're somethin' else," she said. "Sure, let's sleep. You think too much."

"I can't help but rely on you," Mitama said. They settled down together again, Momoko once again mostly covering Mitama with her body. Back to front this time, her hand wandered across Mitama's stomach before coming to rest on the swell of her chest.

"Magical girls don't live long," Mitama whispered. "I'm already… well, you don't need to know my age. But you're seventeen now… Momoko, you must stay alive."

"I will," Momoko vowed, her breath tickling Mitama's neck. "I have to fight your witches, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> My friends, I have never written smut before, I wrote 500 words of this and let them languish, and 1.5 k of this in a frenzy tonight.  
> I'm @coldwind-shiningstars on Tumblr and Pillowfort! Come say hi.


End file.
